Lo Wang
Lo Wang is a well disciplined human monk who has devoted most of his life to the development of his body and mind as taught in the tenants of Irori's teachings. He is a bald man with a lean, muscular build and dark brown eyes. He was among the initial group of 500 people to exiled through the Portal by Msimangu. BackgroundCategory:PCs Lo Wang has yet to discuss much of his past to the rest of the group. Before the exile, he was previously roaming the lands looking for ways to grow stronger and push his limits. He was falsely exiled for picking up a stolen package that Belmorn, his new human acquaintance, dropped in a nearby alley while trying to escape from the authorities. Combat Role As a Monk, Lo Wang chooses to fight unarmed instead of fighting with a conventional weapon often choosing to knock his opponents unconscious instead of outright killing them. While slightly lacking in defensive capabilities, Lo Wang has demonstrated tremendous strength that reverberates with the might and fire of dragons through his opponents on every strike. Personality Lo Wang, while very wise, is not the most intelligent or charismatic often fumbling with his words publicly and often opts to advise the loyalty privately. He is also fairly self conscious whenever his less than average looks or castration gets mentioned. He often feels obligated to stop conflict within the group and tries very hard to be just and fair to all those around him. He highly values sentient life and will often try to take down an opponent non-lethally if at all possible if left to his own judgement. He also feels responsible for Mo Wang, his half-fey child. He does everything in his power to provide to the best of his abilities with him often taking time out of his day to answer questions, play games, and train to prepare him for life in this new, unknown world. Downtime Lo Wang spends time dealing with his Infirmary and Dojo he has named The Scaled Fist. His immunity to diseases makes him a prime candidate to help the local townsfolk with their ailments and sicknesses due to his brief time as a caretaker in the early days of Wayland. He is often seen training and instructing Mo Wang, a small devote group of followers, and the rest of the party to help them reach their full potential. In town, Lo Wang spent time with help from some funds from the royal family to build a school and hiring Ditz Biggleboo as the headmaster to help give the underprivileged children of Wayland a bright future. He also actively spends time roaming the streets assisting the townsfolks and protecting the streets while keeping his eyes out for fresh talent. One per week, Lo Wang often closes his businesses down as a day of worship and meditation often choosing to reflect and practice his rituals in the protective aura near the Lady of the Lake along with Kin Shi and his son. Recent History While not the most vocal or noticeable, Lo Wang has been a vital front line combatant who help assisted the original exiles into the promised land of the Elf Kingdoms and advocated order with the election of Levy and Artemis who later delegated him with the position of Warden. He often follows the royalty around as a trusted adviser escorting them on their adventures, expeditions, and battles. When discovering the Lady of the Lake asked her for something to help him leave a great legacy. After waiting the night and returning, Lo Wang found an unconscious small fey child that radiated a magical aura. Uncertain what to do, he was forced to either leave the child there or bring him along with the scout squad he was accompanying. Deciding that the child would be safer with a party of trained adventured, Lo Wang opted to bring the sleeping child along on his mission. Assuming this child was the "Legacy" he wished for, he decided to call the child Mo Wang. The scout squad was later attacked by a group of wolves which Lo Wang bravely assisted in fighting off. He later spent the rest of the trip attending to his wounds and keeping watch over the sleeping child while the rest of the squad handled issues in the castle before returning. Things were uneventful for Lo Wang until Delvin Egmeyer came to Wayland and attacked where he held Devlin off along with his cronies. After ensuring Wayland was safe for the time being, Lo Wang rushed forward to help assist the rest of the party assault Delvin's hangout where he managed to charge in at the very last couple seconds of combat to assist in his defeat. As Delvin fell, Lo Wang saw Lyrith coming to finish Delvin off. Lo Wang successfully restrained the enraged Lyrith, but was unable to administer medical aid to Delvin in time because of Lyrith's reckless actions. Lo Wang scolded Lyrith on his rash behavior before eventually letting him go by order of Levy. He still regrets his inability to save even the wretched Devlin. Lo Wang accompanied the group to visit "the Wizard" to the top of the mountain. During the conflict back down the mountain, he charged the largest yeti along with Troilus in order to protect the group. While the yeti knocked Lo Wang unconscious, it gave Troilus the vital seconds he needed to slay the beast. As time passed, Lo Wang slowly started to accumulate a loyal group of followers that he started to mentor, training them in secrecy for a time. Their names are Cho, Shogo, Cena, Takeokun, Neo Darkblade, and Kin Shi. They've come to work and assist around the dojo and have agreed to help Lo Wang assist with his Warden duties. When assaulting the Tolernt City, Lo Wang was a key contributor who managed to take out the strongest orc leader and the contract demon in charge of all of the summoning. After the dust settled, Lo Wang tried to throw an evil ring into a bag of holding to transport it back to Wayland for study, but he suffered greatly when it sucked much of his life essence causing him to age rapidly. After the traumatizing experience of being turned into an instrument of war and the physical ailments the rapid aging took place, Lo Wang has become much more cynical. He stepped down from Warden to become Councillor for a time before resigning that as well. Now he spends his time with his friends and family at the dojo reflecting on what he has done and what to do with what little time he has left. Behind the Scenes Lo Wang is played by Wilk, also known as Zoltor. Category:The Exiled Category:Former Wayland Council members Category:Humans Category:Monks Category:Wayland